El Dragón y la luna
by Sangue Rosso
Summary: Tal vez en algún momento les hayas preguntado a tus padres la historia de cómo se conocieron, ahora es el turno de Natsu de contar esa historia a sus hijos, ¿Ahora cómo se los contara para que ellos puedan entenderla a la perfección?


3

El Dragón y la luna.

Cerca del bosque de magnolia se podía vislumbrar una pequeña casa de donde el segundo piso emitía un haz de luz amarilla, por la venta del segundo piso se podía ver las sombras de tres personas yendo y viendo de un lugar a otro. Las risas de dos niños y un adulto se podían oír en una gran parte del bosque.

– Okey, niños ya fue suficiente de tanto juego es momento de ir a dormir – Dijo un hombre alto y fornido con un cabello diferente al de los demás, era de color rosa y estaba un poco alborotado por haber estado jugando con sus hijos, vestía una camisa negra holgada y unas bermudas de color negro.

– Que pero todavía es muy temprano – dijo una niña replicando la orden de su padre.

– No Rosella, ya es muy noche como para que tú y Regis sigan despiertos – Dijo Natsu a sus dos hijos, viendo primero a su hija, una niña hermosa de cabello largo y rosado con unos ojos azules y una linda piel tan blanca como la nieve.

– Si por favor papá déjanos quedarnos despiertos un rato más – dijo un niño apoyando a su hermana mayor (solo por 10 minutos ya que eran gemelos de diferente sexo) pero sus ojos eran diferentes uno era de color ónix y el otro de color azul, él tenía el cabello corto y de la misma manera de color rosa pero un poco más alborotado y de la comisura de sus labios se podía apreciar un pequeño colmillo que se salía de su dentadura.

– Papá, tengo una idea y si nos cuentas una historia para que nos podamos dormir – dijo la niña emocionada por su propia.

– Hay hija pero claro – Dijo Natsu a Rosella haciendo que le crecieran sus ojos por la emoción de escuchar una de las historias de su padre. – Que no – termino diciéndole a su hija. – Ya es tarde a dormir – dijo aumentando su tono de voz.

– Si Papá por favor leemos un cuento – dijo Regis apoyando a su hermana

– Sí, por favor papá cuéntanos una historia –

–No niños, ya es hora de ir a dormir... Ya es muy noche como para que sigan despiertos –

–Pero papá tenemos mucha energía y no podemos dormir – reprocho la hermana mayor por los dos mientras que su hermano asentía con la cabeza.

–No llegaré a ninguna parte resistiéndome– se dijo así mismo susurrando para que sus hijos no lo escucharan–... Ahhh... Ya que, pero solo uno entendieron y no quiero que me interrumpan entendieron– recibiendo una respuesta positiva por parte de ambos procedió a centrarse a la orilla de la cama.

–bien ahora cual será... Ya se cual será– dijo después de un momento de pensar – el cuento del DRAGÓN Y LA LUNA – dicho con su magia de fuego formo la figura de dos dragones y una luna prosiguiendo a contarles la historia.

Había una vez dos dragones que eran temidos por todos, bueno casi todos, ellos vivían solos en un gran bosque, solo se tenían el uno al otro, y algunos animales que de repente se acercaban, el pequeño dragón tenía un padre amoroso que le enseñaba todo lo que el sabia y todo lo que tenía que aprender, y a pesar de que tenía a alguien que se preocupase tanto por el, se sentía solo, por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo le faltaba, y por otra extraña razón ese hueco que creía que tenía desaparecía solo cuando veía al cielo nocturno y podía observar a la luna.

En las noches de oscuridad él tenía a ese hermoso astro que casi todas las noches se alzaba en el cielo, la luna, su hermoso color plata, su brillo que opacaba al brillo de otras estrellas que la acompañaban, sin saberlo el pequeño dragón se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, el por tan confuso sentimiento le pregunto a su padre de que se trataba, su padre sabía muy bien cual era ese sentimiento, pero le dijo que no era algo de lo cual el debería preocuparse. La luna era su luz que iluminaba su camino y a pesar de que no brillaba tanto como el sol, él sentía que era mucho más brillante, la luna era la compañera que lo guiaba en su oscuridad pero había días en los que la luna no podría alumbrar su camino, pero él no sabría hasta ya tarde.

Un día el dragón menor se quedó por completo solo debido a que su padre se tuvo que marchar, en ese momento ni siquiera la luna podía alumbrarle, pensó que ya no tenía a nadie, pero como un milagro un día una pequeña hada, que era hombre, apareció ante él y le contó de un lugar en el cual podría encontrar una familia, un lugar donde el pudiese pertenecer, en ese lugar donde viven las hadas.

Ahí encontró un lugar en donde dejaría de estar solo y triste por la repentina partida de su padre, la sonrisa de ese dragón se convirtió en un sol para las hadas, un sol que borraba todas sus inseguridades y los impulsaba a seguir sin dar un paso atrás, formo amistades con una hada roja fuerte como ninguna y una hada azul, que sinceramente no tiene nada especial. En este lugar encontró algo que nunca pensó encontrar, la luna, o eso es lo que parecía un hada de cabello plateado, que tenía el mismo brillo que tanto lo reconfortaba, pero esta vez no estaba sola tenía a su lado a otras dos hadas que tenían el mismo olor de cabello, pero no brillaban tanto como la hada más pequeña de las tres.

El dragón en ese momento necesitaba a alguien que lo guiara en su camino y en el lugar menos esperado encontró esa luz que lo guiaría, el comenzó con la búsqueda de su perdido padre, pero por tanto que buscaba él no podía encontrarlo empezó a perder la esperanza de poder volver a verlo, pero al tener a su lado la luz resplandeciente de la luna, la luz que desprendía aquella hada, él podía seguir adelante junto con ella y al mismo tiempo él le daba confianza a las demás hadas.

Pero nada duraría para siempre y él lo sabía, tenía miedo de que en algún momento la luz que había vuelto iluminar su camino se apagara y desapareciese tal como lo hizo su padre. Ese sentimiento que tenía, ese miedo se hizo realidad un día, en ese día se apagó uno de los dos astros que iluminaban a las hadas, su luna, el dragón había perdido su sonrisa y el gran vacío que antes tenía, y que ya había desaparecido, reapareció pero esta vez mucho más grande, pero el dragón no dejo que esto la afectara y siguió sonriendo para las hadas que ahora consideraba su familia, pero la luz que ahora emitía era diferente, ya no era tan cálida como cuando la luna estaba a su lado.

Se había resignado a vivir con ese gran vacío que no podía ser llenado por nadie, siguió con la búsqueda de su padre, claro que sin resultados, ya harto de todo, perdió la esperanza de poder volver a ver a aquel ser tan hermoso que era la luna, encarnada en las más hermosas de las hadas, y en el momento en que él se iba a rendir ante su realidad frente a él apareció un ser que a pesar que no brillaba tanto como la luna su luz le recordaba aquella hermosa sonrisa que tenía la hada, una estrella, un lucero, el cual poco a poco empezó a llenar el vació que tenía en él.

Él había que dado en un conflicto con sus sentimiento no sabía si seguir o esperar el momento en el que él podría a volver a ver a su hermosa luna, realmente no sabía que hacer así que se lo dejo al tiempo, que el decidiera el camino que tenía que seguir, ya no importaba si era un camino oscuro porque lo iluminaba los recuerdos de sus dos seres más queridos, su padre y la luna, y porque sabía que con el tiempo el encontraría a más personas que lo ayudasen a seguir, personas por las cuales pelear y morir, él no estaba arrepentido de ninguna de sus acciones, bueno solo de una de no haberle dicho que tanto la amaba cuando a un la tenía cerca, pero ahora él puede enmendar ese error porque de nuevo ella está enfrente de él y él no la va a dejar escapar nunca más.

– Grrru – unos pequeños ronquidos sacaron a Natsu de su gran historia.

– Parece que en realidad si tenían sueño ¿Eh? – Dijo una voz femenina proveniente de la puerta de la habitación – Esa historia les encanta verdad – dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y le daba un beso en la frente a los dos niños que habían quedado dormidos mientras Natsu se retiraba a la puerta y veía de lejos aquella hermosa vista – Pero debo admitir que a mí también me fascina esa historia – dijo la esposa de Natsu.

– Claro después de todo es nuestra historia L…

Este es el primer fanfic que escribo es un cuento narrado por Natsu de una manera un tanto sofisticado pero sus hijos lo entendieron ya que son más inteligente su que su padre.

Sin más que decirles espero que les ha ya gustado y déjenme saber sus sugerencias

Gracias por leer adiós.


End file.
